Midnight Tryst's
by Krustybunny
Summary: Post Good Form. Emma still hears the screams of the stolen boys. Unable to sleep she wanders off from camp with Hook following behind. Three possible endings for you to choose from. Will it be fluff? Will you choose smut? Or dare you go darker (trigger warning)
1. Midnight Tryst's

Everyone was asleep in the camp. Another day burned looking for Henry. But the screams and cries kept Emma from catching more than a few minutes here and there.

_Screw it._

So she sat up. To her left were her parents in each others arms, Regina to her right, somehow still looking pissed in her sleep. Hook was in front of her on the other side of the camp. He was sleeping sitting up, flask in hand and threatening to drop. She knew he wasn't passed out from the rum. Neverland prevented all side effects. But he didn't look peaceful either.

_No rest for the wicked... and here I am not even able to get as much as they are. Some savior..._

Bored and unable to sit still, Emma grabbed her... Neal's... cutlass, and headed to the spring they used for water. Hacking through nothing but jungle, it was gummed up and disgusting like a New York dumpster. Tip toes and quiet movements so no one would have to wake up. Stopping only for a second wondering if she should let one of them know, just in case Pan wanted to play a new game.

_No, then only one of us is exhausted._

* * *

He wasn't sleeping. How could he? Swan kept fidgeting like something was hell-bent on keeping her awake. He kept telling himself that if something -or someone was making efforts to bother her, then it was smart to stay alert for an attack. In the back of his head he knew. He told himself one thing, because the truth was harder to accept. He watched because someone was bothering her. Didn't matter who or why, just that it was happening. His legs twitched slightly every time she flipped her position. The urge to comfort apparently resided in his legs he mused, simply because his head couldn't understand the need to comfort this woman that he barely knew-  
_Perhaps I would..._  
Who didn't trust him-  
_You and I, we understand each other..._  
And kissed him like a siren because of Gods know why. Why couldn't all of him agree that she was just a beautiful brave woman and nothing more? That was his brand of woman after all.  
Hook stilled when Emma sat up. Holding his flask loosely and tilting his head so he would look asleep to her should she look his way. She took in her family before looking his way. He watched her as she watched him. He saw as her face softened for a split second only to be replaced with worry. His heart skipped in its rhythm. Torn between easing the worry and curious over why she looked as such when looking at him.  
_One time thing..._  
The echoed words calming the urges to reveal himself. He watched as she rose silently and grabbed Neal's ...her... cutlass, and turned to leave camp.

_The bloody hell are you doing Swan?_

Quiet footfalls so not to wake anyone, and Hook making the same efforts rising from his seat on tree roots to follow her. Frozen when her steps paused. She glanced to her feet then to her parents, more worry on her face, then continued on. He gave her a decent lead so he wouldn't be discovered if she abruptly turned.

_Just where do you think you are going Swan?_

* * *

The spring was just a creek near their camp, but it pooled up thirty feet away. Not overly deep from what they saw during the day, but deep enough to sink into if need or want arose. Emma crouched by the creek, rubbing water and sand over the gunk that had built up. Being careful not to go too fast. Awake as she was, Emma was still tired and had no mind to lose her hand and have to borrow Hook's hook.  
_Hook's hook..._ and smiled in spite of everything. Recognizing how absolutely tired she had to be if that was funny in any part of her head. Though her head was going to be examined if they got home. She was finding Hook attractive. Yeah he was good at his flirting, and looked like a realized ideal man from a love novel, but he _was_ a pirate. And a villain. Hell he had worked with Cora of all people. That revenge excuse only went so far when looking at all he has done. Didn't stop her stomach from tightening when he looked at her for too long. Or when he was talking to her like she mattered. Or when those eyes of his actually looked hurt when she called his character into question, just to look like they were begging her to see something else in the next heart beat.  
_Have I told you a lie?_  
Why did Hook need her to believe him so much? He was actively trying to win her over in one way or another. Kissing her was just another tactic. Not like he saw her than anything other than another set of legs to chase. The fact that he needed her on his side to keep Regina, Rumple, and Pan from killing him only made his kissing her seem like a play rather than a kiss.  
_As you wish..._  
Emma pressed her lips together as the kiss played over and over in her head. One time thing wasn't going to be truth if she kept replaying it in her head. Man had skills, she'd give him that. Sexy like he is and a pirate, he probably had lots of practice.

_And that's the end of that thought train..._

She focused on her blade again. The grit of the dirt had worked and the gunk was gone. And right onto her now muddy hands. Like the jungle didn't make her feel gross enough as it was. Hot and humid, making her sweat more than she cared for... and that pool was just down the way.

_Oh what the hell._

* * *

Hook kept vigil on Swan while she cleaned the blade. He was down the creek by the pooling of water. He would be able to see her face and if anyone was coming up on her from behind. Unknown relief had seeped into his chest when it turned out to be restless nerves and not solo heroics that took her away from the camp. He refused to see the moon shining on her gold hair, or how the waters reflection of the moon all but made her glow. He watched as she focused on her task, watched as her faced changed between the thoughts floating through her head. A smile -which he mirrored without knowing- then the furrowed brow of her figuring out a problem or puzzle. Then came the distant look in her eyes, her face shifting to one he couldn't name. Like she was remembering something pleasant, but left her wanting. When she pressed her lips together he knew it was a kiss that played in her head. Their kiss perhaps. If Hook had any say in it, and if that look on her face was indeed because of him, "one time thing" was going to be thrown out faster than a fairy flies. Hook had become momentarily lost in his own fantasies and didn't register that she had gotten back up and was walking... toward him.

_Damn._

Hook didn't know if he had been discovered or not. Whether he should move or remain still.

**_Damn!_**

Emma stopped mere feet from his position. Just staring at the water like it held a few answers for her. She placed the blade at her feet. Took off her boots.

_Oh..._

Up and off came that shirt that hid so much of her figure. Showing Hook more of her figure than he thought decent to see. He tried to advert his gaze enough that was safely possible. From the corner of his eye, he saw her bend down. Those tight pants were at her feet. He forgot he was trying to be decent. She had on very sparse undergarments than he was used to seeing on women. Just enough to cover the best parts. No lace or frivolity, just simple and black. He felt the site of her working on him. He rubbed his hand over his face, knowing he should make himself known. Emma tested the water with a toe. Her leg extended did more things to him, tilting his head to the side to look at the length of it. It was her soft giggle that brought his gaze back to her face. She was biting her bottom lip.

_Gods she's going_ _to be death of me..._

He was suddenly aware that she was two strides away. Two movements of his legs and he could have her in his arms. Naked and soft. His leather pants becoming more tight the longer he thought about it.

* * *

Emma knew she shouldn't be doing this. Enough was wrong without risking this. But the water wasn't that cold, and she was desperate for a clean feeling after a few days in the jungle. She took off her clothes and stood in her bra and panties. Toeing the water once, just to be sure it hadn't changed to freezing.

_Too bad Hook is asleep..._

Letting the thought amuse her. Pretty sure he'd give his other hand for this show. Well maybe not his hand, but he'd be willing to pay for this. She bent down a grabbed the cutlass. Like hell was she going to be caught in her underwear by some smug teenager wandering the jungle and not have something to threaten him with. She had considered taking off her underwear too, but naked was farther than she wanted to go. At the very least, the cool cloth would provide some cooling comfort against the jungle humidity. Slowly she inched her way into the water. Avoiding too much splash while letting her skin adjust to the temp change. Emma waded in till the water touched her lowest ribs. She had nothing to scrub with, but the water felt so damn good. Emma knelt down and let it surround her entirely. Holding her breath and letting her hair get properly soaked.

* * *

Hook was frozen to the ground it seemed. He knew he should let her know he was there, at the very least look away from her and watch for trouble. But it was his Swan, gliding into the water like her namesake. Her smile showing relief and mischief.

_Were that smile mine..._

Hook watched as she crept out into the water, till it was just past her stomach. The chill of the water making her nipples tighten under whatever that contraption was that covered them. Which made his already snug leathers even tighter. He watched as she dipped under the water. He watched the water ripple. He watched the water still itself. What Hook didn't see was Emma resurface. And that's when the tightness of his leathers transferred itself to his chest.


	2. To Tryst or Not To Tryst(fluff)

Hook came out to the water's edge. "Emma!" Nothing moved in the water. He removed his coat. A slew of curses escaping his mouth for Emma. Angry at her for staying down so long, damn well-doing this to begin with. And afraid for her. He splashed in, trying to get her out of the water... _again_. He got up to his knees in the water when a hand grabbed his ankle, and pulled it out from under him. Hook slammed to the ground. Brining the purpose of his moniker up his face to block the blade coming to his throat. Entangling them together. Bodily weight pinned him in the water. The scuffle kept the water sloshing and therefore blocking Hook's chance to see his attacker properly. A fist grabbed his shirt and pulled his head from the potential drowning. Hook looked into green eyes. Blade and hook still intertwined, but at his throat. _"Emma?"_

* * *

Emma hadn't been under very long. And damn if someone wasn't splashing in after her. She understood they were mostly teenage boys, but come on. She pulled herself along the bottom, hoping whomever was crashing her fun wouldn't see that well in the dark. It didn't take long for her to meet up with this idiot invading her time. Emma grabbed the boot and pulled. Launched herself into the air and brought her blade down on him. Only to have it locked into a metal hook.

_Son of a __**BITCH!**_

Did he really think he could just crash in on her like this? Hook had to be insane if he thought this was an invitation. Ignoring her lack of clothes, she pinned him to the water's floor. Emma inched the tangled hook and blade to Hook's throat and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. Pulling the bastard out of the water just enough so he could breathe.  
_"Emma?"_ His blue eyes confused and slightly disoriented. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Forget that I'm not the bad guy on this island?"  
"Says the guy stalking me while I'm half-naked in the water and runs in after me!" Emma still hadn't let go of his shirt nor had she dropped the cutlass.  
Hook's eyes dropped to her form on his. Crouched and huddled, but pressed on him nonetheless. Emma blushed, regretting that she brought his attention to her lack of clothing and the closeness of their bodies.

_Shit..._

* * *

Hook glanced down at her. He had forgotten how little she was wearing in the scuffle.

_This? This is half-naked? _

naked? No. No, she was bare to him.  
Hook pushed his hook away from his throat and she posed no resistance, untangling their weapons. Emma released her grip on his shirt and backed off of him, getting her footing and standing above him.

_Damned bloody siren._

Both made their way to the water's edge without words. Emma dipped for her clothes, slipped them back on. Hook wanted to protest, but kept his words to himself. Though with nothing to dry off her skin, her shirt and pants clung to her.

_Small consolation._ He thought with a twitch of his lips.

He reached for his coat and held it in hand and hook. Shuffling on his feet as she was bent over wringing out her hair. She really didn't know what she was doing to him. She looked at him through a tangle of wet hair before righting herself.  
"Why were you stalking me Hook?" An arched brow and a firm line to that cute mouth of hers reminded him lying wouldn't save his ass. He shifted his gaze from her green eyes. He needed control here. Emma wet and memories of her body in front of his eyes weren't yielding him any form of control.  
"I wasn't... stalking. I was keeping an eye out for you. Wandering around the jungle alone isn't exactly smart Swan. And when you disrobed yourself..." Hook glanced at her with that I'm-bad-and-you-like-it look, "Well, I couldn't very well leave you when you're that vulnerable, can I?"

* * *

Emma couldn't believe this guy. Was everything an opening to flirtation, or was it just her that caused him to act like a horny teenager? She blamed her wet skin for the shiver that ran through her, and not that playful and hungry way he looked at her.  
"I couldn't sleep. Had to keep myself busy. Not like I wandered far or anything. Doesn't mean you had to come crashing in the water and surprise me like that." Another shiver ran through her. Wet skin... not that scuffle that brought bodies way too close.  
She wrapped her arms around herself, looking to her feet. Not letting him see the heat that was in her cheeks. She heard him take the last few feet between them. She wasn't going to yield her ground. She felt something heavy and warm go over her shoulders. It smelled of spiced rum, and sea water. And just the faint hint of leather. Looking up, Hook was right in front of her. Emma could shift and be pressed to him. His hand and hook holding his coat closed over her. He tugged once, making her look at his stupidly gorgeous face. Into those unreal eyes.  
"You weren't in any danger from me. Though the temptation was there." A grin capturing his face. "It was when you went under that I came after you. You nearly drowned off the side of my ship. And here on the island, things are much more perilous." The grin had left, his eyes moved down, hiding truths not ready to be said. But Emma heard them trying to come out.  
"Hook, I wasn't going to drown. I wasn't even close to deep enough-"  
"You didn't come back up Emma." His voice shocked her. He sounded angry. His hand flexed on its hold.  
"Hook..." Emma was confused. The captain of innuendos was acting like someone other than himself mattered. Like he cared.

_Why does that matter to me?_

"Besides Swan, who could lead this band of people if you weren't here?" His eyes finally came back to hers. Something was in them that she couldn't place, a familiar something, but one she couldn't remember the name to. She only stared at him. Trying to figure out why this pirate -who tried to leave them for dead only days ago- seemed to focus on her as something worth his time.  
Hook leaned in. Those seconds before a kiss that drag on came. She wasn't stopping him. But he didn't kiss her. Just touched his forehead to hers.  
"Be more careful Swan."  
"Yeah..."  
Hook pulled away. A sheepish smile was in place. "Now, if you're not so cold anymore, may I have my coat back? You are more than welcome to wear it back to camp..." Hook's hand hooked onto his belt, arched his brow and returned the Captain of Innuendos. "But it might make the rest of them think we've been having late night trysts. I'm not sure how your father would take to that."  
Emma slid the coat off her shoulders without breaking eye contact. Her face telling him she wasn't amused. Even though she missed the warmth and secure feeling it provided. She tossed it back to Hook.  
Hook laughed in his trade mark mischief manner. "Next time then love." A wink came for good measure.

_Does he ever stop?_

"You know Swan, I'm having a hard-" He put emphasis on hard. Emma's eyes rolled. "-time deciding which I like more. The sight of you in my coat..." Hook came back in front of her. Eyes lit up in play and challenge. "...or the sight of you in your undergarments when you had me at a disadvantage."  
Emma closed her eyes in strained patience. "Back to camp pirate. And not a word to anybody!"  
"As you wish m'lady."


	3. Tryst(smut)

Emma wasn't coming back up. Hook's feet took him two steps before halting again. Emma came up from the water in a fluid motion, whipping her hair behind her. Transferring the tightness in Hook's chest back down to his pants. She shone in the moonlight as water dripped off of her. Emma's arms came up to the top of her head, wiping the water away from her face and down through her hair. The action making her breasts rise and fall. And that's where Hook's attention drifted. How could it not? Covered by a thin scrap of cloth, leaving nothing to his imagination except perhaps the color of the nipples that peaked from behind. Taut and teasing his mouth for his kisses. Hook rubbed his face and mouth trying to rid himself of the need to bury them in her chest. Only to look back and see Emma striding out of her impromptu bath. Hips swaying as she moved against the water. That's when Hook saw the blade in hand. His Swan, drenched, naked, and wielding a weapon. Whatever control he had left snapped. Hook slinked through the brush. Making just enough noise to put this siren on edge. Her blade came up as she tried to follow his sounds. Stopping right in front of her. Hook so did love making an entrance.

* * *

Cleaned the blade, done. Managed a quick bath to rinse off the sweat and grime, check. Making it back to camp without trouble… nope. Nope that's when these smug teenagers wanted to ruin her few moments of calm. They were circling around her. Either they weren't very stealthy, or they wanted to see her jump. Then the noise was straight ahead. Emma held the blade out in front of her.

"Now my Lady Swan, is that anyway to treat your loyal pirate? And here I thought we had gotten past this." Hook emerged in front of her. Devil's smile splayed across his face, as he idly fingered the tip of the cutlass.

"Dammit Hook! Do you have something against announcing yourself?" Emma felt the fire in her eyes. Hook was either stalking her or just had really good timing. Brining her mind full circle to her glaring lack of clothing. Emma hung her head.

_Fan-fucking-tastic_.

"I'm guessing you just remembered your attire, or lack thereof…" Emma could feel the blue burn of his eyes as they took in her wet -and basically naked- body. "…and I have nothing against anything… currently. Tell me Swan, just what were you doing out here?" A step closer… voice lower… side-stepping the blade. "All alone…" Another step, voice becoming hushed and liquid, "…naked…" Right in front of Emma, her arm falling to her side. "And getting yourself utterly wet?"

Emma looked up. He was a breath away. His coat had been removed on his approach. Blue burning into green. His lips parted and grazing hers in challenge. "I was only rinsing off Hook. Nothing to get excited about." Emma hated how breathy her voice sounded. She was aiming for annoyed.

Hook's smiled lit his face again. "Oh I beg to differ love. It sounds positively…" His eyes grazed over her body one more time before burning into hers again. "…enticing."

Emma was frozen. In the span of a second she blamed countless things on why she was frozen. He was too close. His eyes were too demanding. The warmth from his body was keeping the chill away. If she moved, he might counter. She didn't want to seem scared. His lips were right there. Her brain just kept going and going. So many things NOT ok with Hook being so close. So why aren't I moving away?

"Emma…" Hook's lips brushing hers as he spoke her name. "Emma sweetheart, you're shivering. Do I have such an effect on you?"

_Yes. _

"No. I'm cold. You haven't given me a chance to get dressed." Emma took a step back to move away from the pirate without personal boundaries. Hook not allowing the space between them to return, followed her movement, keeping them merely inches apart.

* * *

Emma took another step, watching him warily. Hook mirrored her step again, locked in a dance she was pulling him through. Her feet back in the water. He wasn't allowing that space again. Couldn't. He was pulled to her like a moth to flame. If he had time to think on it, he would have backed down. Allowing her the time and distance she needed to make up her mind on him. Propriety screaming at him in the back of his head, wearing the face of his brother. But thinking wasn't working right now. Hook could only react to this woman in front of him. He didn't touch her, didn't move on her. But he wasn't going to let her keep running away from him.

"What are you doing, darling? Are we dancing?" Hook nudged her cheek with his nose. Making sure his hand and hook were nowhere near her. He breathed her in. Emma smelled of the water and a salty reflection of sweat she just washed off. It gave Hook the idea that she was his beloved ocean come to life.

"I'm just trying to get to my clothes. I'm cold and need to get back to camp." The authority in her voice always sent an electric slip to his groin. He had meant it when he said he fancied unless she was yelling at him. Because when Emma yelled at him and barked her orders, he was in more carnal areas of thought than simple fancy and moon eyes.

"As the lady insists." Hook relented a half step to dip into a bow. Emma seizing the chance to side step him entirely made her way to her pile of clothes. As she gathered hers, he stripped his. Blue still burning into green.

* * *

_What the fuck was he doing? _

Emma held her clothes close to her, last remnants of her shields against the pirate. She watched as he lifted his shirt above his head and fell to the ground. Watched him bend over to loosen the laces on his boots, and watched as he straightened to toe them off. His face broke out in a knowing smile as he undid his buckle. He hooked the latch on his hook, held his hand at the point where the belt was fed through a few loops, and slid it away from his body. Slowly. Emma watched every inch slide through his hand.

_How long is that damn belt? _

"My, my, Miss Swan. Never would have thought you to be a voyeur." Hook held the belt to his side and dropped it to the ground. The way he walked back to her could only be called swaggering. So full of his effect on her. Emma tore her eyes from his, shifting them down to her feet. An action she regretted immediately. Her eyes took in the effect she was having on him. It wasn't full, but visible still. Pressing against the leather pants he still wore.

_Feet. I have feet. I must inspect my feet. Need to get out of here before… before I..._

He was with her again. She felt the cold metal of his hook under her chin, pushing her face back up to his. "Before you get any naughty ideas Swan. I want to clarify my being here. I saw you leave camp. This jungle isn't a safe place, so I followed in case you might need help. I thought perhaps to leave when I watched you remove your clothing, but the temptation to show you how much of a pirate I can be was pressing my feet forward. And if that was my temptation, imagine what a demon like Pan would have itching in his head. I couldn't leave you."

Emma couldn't find a lie. She started to doubt her superpower. Hook was only in his brace and pants, tempting and teasing her. But he was there to keep her safe. He wanted more. She could twist her wrist and feel how much he wanted. But Hook wasn't making any moves to take. Simply standing in front of her and daring her to reach out on her own. Giving her the choice to take him, or walk away. Keeping her safe while she chose.

"Then what's with the stripping Hook? And staying so close?"

_Lie dammit! Give me a reason to walk away. Stupid feet… _

"You were shivering. Body heat is the best way to regain warmth. Unless you lied and weren't cold at all. Did you lie Swan?" Hook tilted his head and arched one of his dancing eyebrows. He knew. Emma knew he knew. He was calling her on it. If she admits she lied, then she confesses how he makes her react. If she continues with the lie, then he has reason to remain where he is. Emma hated corners and she was backed into one without even up to go.

So Emma said nothing.

Hook's smile lazily returned. He still knew. "Still such an open book, Emma." His voice just above a whisper. "As for my clothes, I thought that they would be in the way for what I wanted."

"What is it you want?" Hell, would she ever lose that breathy sound when he spoke to her that way? Hook leaned in, consuming what was left of the space between them.

"I want the same thing you did." His lips were just above hers. If he kept talking into her mouth, she wouldn't be responsible when she broke and kissed him again. "However, Emma, I am in need of your help to accomplish it." Emma's brow arched. Mr. Sex-On-Legs needed help? Emma tried to quiet the part of her that was jumping up and down clapping.

"And that would be?"

"To stand guard while I partake of a bath too." Hook backed up. One step, two, three. His devil's smile returned.

* * *

Hook saw the rage and annoyance pass over Emma's face. He had worked her up. Gods how he enjoyed playing with the golden-haired siren. He could do it to the end of his days. If she'd let him…

"You want me to watch you bathe?" All her breathy tones gone. Replaced with that beautiful confused annoyance that made playing with her worth it.

"Just stand watch as I did you, love." He stepped into the water. Managed to be ankle-deep when her voice stopped him.

"In your pants?" Hook laughed then. Sometimes she made it so easy. And when he looked back at her, he saw how much she wanted to take it back. Hook crouched making as if he was cleaning his hook in the shallow end.

"So eager to see me out of them darling?"

"Not what I meant and you know it." Hook rose, keeping his hook slightly behind his body. He strode back to her. Watching as her defenses tried to rise again against him.

"Truth is my dear Swan, is that leather is an absolute bitch to get back into over wet skin. Even well-worn trousers like mine. Being one-handed, I'd need help getting them up. Unless, that's your plan. Is that your plan Emma? To pull leather over my legs and lace them up for me?" Emma rolled her eyes. He loved playing with her. He couldn't stop if he tried. He wanted to see her when she wasn't weighed down my the next purpose. What she'd be like if she was a little free.

"That's not what I meant Hook."

"I have a name Emma." He was a little surprised at his tone. He hadn't meant to sound that hurt. "I know I told it to you. You can use it. If you even remember it." Hook knew he only said it once to her. And the matters at the time might have cast that information to the side. The idea stinging.

"I think I like Hook better."

"Is that so?" Emma just gave him a nod of her head and a slight smile. So he gave her one in return. "Well, I think… you missed a spot Swan." Hook brushed his hand and hook up her arms. The mud he had concealed on them transferring to her skin.

* * *

Emma gasped as Hook made her muddy. Dancing away from her, laughing like an idiot, to avoid retaliation. She dropped her shield of clothing. "What the _hell_ Hook?"

"Ooooohh. So fierce! Chills, Emma. Are you angry with me?"

Emma went back to the water's edge. Cupping water to splash over the mess he had made. "You are unbelievable." Emma was trying to be mad at him. He was acting like a child. Or a puppy. She couldn't decide which.

"You'll never wash it off like that."

Hook had come up right behind her. She shot back up. Damn pirate. She couldn't hear him half the time with his boots on. Barefoot he moved like a ghost. Face to face with the man teasing her like they were on a playground, she lost the idea that he was a child. It was all man that stood in front of her. Hunger and play danced together in his eyes.

"Let me help you with that." He bent and picked her up. Not in a graceful bridal style. Where she could hit him and kick him. No, the bastard had placed her over his shoulder. Her ass right next to his face, and nothing to stop his fingers should he want to explore. Step by step he went into the water. Till he was chest deep and she was bracing up on his back so she wouldn't drown. When he stopped, he began to let her slip. Emma had no choice but to straighten and slide down his front. An action he controlled and made happen slowly. The water came up to her shoulders, and he didn't let go. He held her, staring at her face.

"There. You should be able to clean off that muck now." He was close again. Seriously, this man had a problem with personal boundaries. But then, she hadn't let go of him either. His hook was cool on her back, holding her to him. His hand coming up and rubbing the arm free of mud. His eyes never leaving hers. Emma felt him grow and press against her stomach.

"Hook… what are you doing?"

"I have a name Emma. Use it. Just once. Let me hear you use it." Hook's mouth was brushing hers again. Emma tilted her head back in frustration. Only feeling the error in her next heartbeat. His lips kissed under-jaw. Another on her throat. Small, tasting kisses that made a trail down her neck. The hand that had rubbed her arm snaked up to cradle her head. Emma felt his arms tense as Hook fed strength into his hold. He wasn't letting go. The kisses moved their trail back up her neck to her ear. The moan came from deep within her before she could stop it. Emma's fingers bit into his shoulders. Making the pirate growl in her ear. He tilted her head back to him and bruised her lips. Now she was chasing his pace. Open mouths, breathing each other in. Her arms going around his neck to get some sort of balance in the water. Emma's hips pressing against Hook of their own violation. Soft whimpers running from her throat. Emma felt herself getting lost in him.

* * *

Hook felt every inch of her skin slide down his front. He told himself it was to lessen a the noise. He didn't let her go when she was off his shoulder. He told himself it was to help steady her. He caressed her skin. Told himself he was rubbing off the dirt. He was begging her to say his name. But he couldn't come up with a reason why other than he wanted to hear her say it. When she started loosing patience and let her head fall backwards, he kissed her. Had to. The opportunity was there. He waited for the stop from her. Placed another kiss, waited. Emma… his Swan… wasn't stopping him. She was allowing him his exploration. Hook tasted where he kissed. Letting his kisses make their own trail. He reached up to hold her head. Letting his fingers get tangled in her golden hair. His Swan was in his arms. She wasn't pushing him away, so he held on tighter. He wouldn't let her go now. Couldn't. He had made his way to her ear when he heard the moan from her lips. Then the bite of her fingernails in his shoulders. All propriety left him.

_Mine. _

It was the only thought he had left. He brought her head back up, faintly aware of his own growls and groans coming out of him. He bruised her lips. Branding her flavor in his mind.

_More. _

He wasn't able to find where enough was in her kiss. He parted her lips to taste her tongue. Bit her lips, breathed her in as he made her chase his pace. None of it was enough. Her arms went around his neck. Her whimpers echos in his ears. He felt her push against him. Need driving her now.

_Stop. _

He broke the kiss. He thought it was her voice that gave the command. It took a second to realize it was his own. His breathing was ragged. Hers was rushed. She was waiting for him to tell her why he pulled back.

"Emma… gods Emma, you could drive a man to starvation and madness willingly, if only to spend a few minutes in your arms." He laid his head on her forehead. Tried to find the air for his lungs. But Emma stole it away with another round of kissing. Hook's brain becoming clouded with a growing and very real need that he wouldn't be able to come back from. So he pulled away again.

Hook cupped Emma's face. Her eyes big and green staring up at him. He could see the walls coming up. She thought he was rejecting her. Building her up just to walk away. He wanted to throttle Baelfire for doing that to her. He could blame a long line going back to her parents for those walls and fears. But Baelfire wasn't trying to save anyone by walking away from Emma. Wasn't a failed courtship. Bae had found out what she was, an walked away then. Walked away from something pure after breaking it. And Hook didn't want to add to the cracks.

"Emma. Emma you can walk away from me…" Her arms fell. And the walls went all the way up. Hurt swam where hunger once was. She pulled from him, but his arms held fast. Again, his body showing it had a mind of its own.

"Don't mistake me Emma." Forcing her eyes to see him again. If she hurt, she had to know why. He wouldn't leave her broken without knowing his mind. If he could get enough blood back in it to work. "I'm not playing games here," Emma's eyebrow shot up. Hook responded by pressing against her stomach again. He saw some hunger return to her. "I want you Emma Swan. More than either of us understands it seems. But I won't have you unless your desires run along mine."

"I thought they were." He heard the hurt edging in her voice. He'd have to chase them away again.

"All of them? Obviously our bodies are in accord," he nipped her bottom lip and tugged lightly on her hair. Drawing another whimper from her. "But are you here because I brought you, or because you want to be here? I don't want you thinking I forced you into this by any degree. I want you only if this is mutual."

* * *

Emma never thought she'd hear him of all people say stop. Let alone stop her a second time just to be reassured that he wasn't forcing himself on her. Pirate he may be, but every now and then, this other man showed up. Someone steadfast and strong. Someone slightly vulnerable. Emma suddenly understood why he had been insisting on being called by his given name. He wanted her to see this part of him. The man behind the pirate. His eyes hadn't left hers. They were insistent. To see him, or walk away. Emma returned her arms around his neck. With one hand, she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back just enough to expose his neck. Hopefully reminding him of their first day together when she saw through his bullshit. A slight reminder of who he was dealing with. He gasped in air with the slight pain. Emma leaned in and kissed the soft part of his throat. Sucking in the flesh just enough to bruise it for the night. She trailed the tip of her tongue up his throat, bringing his face back to hers. Nipped his chin -which wrung another gasp from him- and sucked his bottom lip between hers. Her grip on his hair loosened, her fingers massaged away the sting. She felt a new rush run through him and throb against her. This time she broke this kiss.

"Do you wanna walk away?" She stared him down. Challenge lighting her eyes.

"No."

"Good."

Emma brought her lips back to his, but refused contact. She hovered right under his. Breathing moans into his mouth, dodging each time he tried to come crashing down. She'd take a slight step back and just repeat. Giving into short kissing matches to keep him engaged in the act. Effectively making him chase her to the other side of the pool where some larger rocks provided very little, but at least some, cover. Backing up into one, she finally let Hook have her mouth. Under water she brought her legs up around his waist, thankful that the act is so much easier without gravity getting in the way. She pressed her sex to his. Earning Emma a few primal sounds from the pirate. He left her mouth to trail down her neck again. The detour back up was abandoned as he made his way down her chest. He hoisted her up higher against their rock to gain access to her breasts. He shoved the fabric out of the way and took one peak in his mouth. He kissed. He bit. He sucked. His hand raking down her back as it both supported her position and grabbed at her body.

Hook's voice came hushed and hoarse. "If you care for this garment, or the other one, I suggest you remove them before I tear them from your skin."

Emma thought about his hook tearing through her bra and panties as incredibly hot, but soon realized that walking back to camp would become an issue sans bra. As her parents and Regina would notice. Emma arched her back to reach the clasp in back. A small consolation of Hook's groans due to her body getting pressed into harder with the action. The bra slipped off and bore Emma's breasts to him. Hook lay his mouth on the neglected breast. Sucking hungrily as Emma arched again to slip off her underwear. As soon as the wet smack of her underwear his the rock she was braced up on, Hook's thumb was at her clit pressing. Emma burst in sensations. Tingles were dancing over her nipple where Hook's mouth had been. The water was warm, and her skin outside of it felt chills. Hook's leather pants were soft under her legs, except at her core where his cock pressed. The pants laces digging into her flesh. His thumb causing the small pooling of warmth in the pit of her stomach. Emma's hips began a slow grind against the pirate. Forcing his thumb to move, forcing the laces to bite just a little more. Forcing Hook to press further onto her. Hook opened his hand and traced her opening with his middle finger. The water feeling like ice against the warmth of her folds. Either way, her breath caught, and the shuddering began. Just as she had hovered under his lips, his finger hovered over hers. Tracing the outside of her opening lightly, making her buck and arch. Making her chase his ministrations wantonly. The pool in her stomach growing and changing to hunger.

* * *

Hook watched as his Swan bent under him. He hadn't even done much. He'd done worse to chaste women on their wedding nights and hadn't received such abandon. He couldn't play with her long, Hook was too greedy. He wanted more of his Swan. His finger slipped inside her.

"Oh gods, you're warm. So warm Emma…" His head fell to her ribs. Slowly, he gave her lazy kisses back up to collarbone. Her body shuddered under him again. Wringing gasps and moans from inside her.

"So close already Emma? Pace yourself darling, or your head will be too addled for conversation later." Hook laughed into her neck. She still smelled like the ocean come to life. His finger sliding back and forth in a rhythm to slow even for him. He couldn't draw this out as he truly wanted to, but like hell was he going to reduce this to raised skirts in a corner. He wouldn't reduce his Swan to that.

Emma's grinding became earnest against him. Her body demanding him to bring her to full. Her walls bearing down on his finger still.

"Still not happy? I understand. How about another?" His ring finger slid in next to the other one. Her grinding momentarily ceased to allow this second intrusion. Her gasps took on high-pitched moans. Her eyes wide and lost to the stars. He didn't mind yet. He'd make her see him soon enough.

"Such scandalous sounds from you. You'll draw the attention of everyone on the island." He began to move his fingers inside of her. Her body bowed beneath him. Her breasts rose and fell with her labored breathing. Her moans becoming rapid with his movements. And louder. He waited till she was at her edge and crashed his mouth on hers. Swallowing her orgasm as she came around his hand. He held tight with his fingers still inside her. Changed the kiss to more lazy movements as she floated back down to him. Her hand came up to his face and held him. He knew he was falling. Into her. He knew she would surround him even after they parted from the water. But for now he had her. His Swan.

* * *

Emma hadn't exploded like that in years. And it was just his _hand_. He hadn't let her go, he held on while she went up and over. Kissed her to guide her back to him. Easy kisses that you would give on rainy sunday's still tucked into bed. The want of him in bed on a rainy Sunday took over. But Emma packed it down. For later. Now she had a very real pirate in front of her that had yet to have his turn. Emma reached between them and tugged at the laces holding him in. She felt the twitch from behind the leather in response, demanding its release. Hook growled her name. At least she thinks he did. Trying to understand the primal grunts of a man during sex wasn't as easy as they make it seem in the movies. He straightened to allow her hand full access. Her fingers pulling at the leather strings, absently touching his cock doing so. She noticed his breath was coming in bursts. Emma pulled away the leather, noting that it was indeed a bitch to deal with against wet skin. His cock sprang forth, harder than the rock she was braced on and pointing directly at her. Triumph spread across her face. It was always a small power trip knowing the effect she had on men. A little headier knowing this man was at her mercy.

Emma watched him as his eyes became cloudy. Watched him as he looked down through the water where her hand was taking hold of him. Watched him as he groaned at her touch. Her hand wrapping around his demanding dick, making the movement slow. The palm rubbing up and down slightly as it nestled the cock against it. The thumb, followed by each finger curling around him. Till he was locked in her grip. Emma squeezed a little to bring his eyes back to hers. His breathing had become rapid and his eyes were dangerous. She began slow strokes back and forth. Hook's forehead finding hers again. Kissing her jaw or cheek, or lips, whatever he could connect with between his shallow breaths. Emma rubbed her thumb over his tip, causing Hook to thrust forward.

"Emma…" Emma gave him another squeeze, getting another moan from him. "Dammit woman, a man can only take so much of this. Let me have you." He leaned in full body. Teasing her opening with his tip.

"You already do." Emma felt Hook freeze. His blue burning into her green again. Searching, trying to read what she had meant. Before he could, she avoided it all by sliding down the rock. Her hand still clamped on his cock, his tip still at the entrance, now sliding into her.

* * *

"You already do." Was her whispered response. Words couldn't even from in his head to ask her what the bloody hell she meant by that. Wouldn't have mattered anyway.

She had her grip tight on him and she was guiding his cock inside her. Each inch taking longer than he wanted. Wanting nothing more than to just drive right into her. But getting to savour each moment she enveloped him was its own reward. Hook hadn't known exactly how wet she had become in this pond. But inside she was slick with her own warm juices. Something he decided he had to taste if another chance happened. Emma was writhing beneath him, adjusting to him. He could feel her walls all over him, tighter than he'd expect from a mother. Hook considered himself decently endowed, but not a horse. The way Emma bowed and whimpered you'd think she was a virgin.

"Bloody hell Swan. Do men in your world not know what to do with their women?" Emma breathed out a laugh. A sound Hook would hold in his head till he died.

"Not really. I'm sorry, it's just been a while."

Hook paused his pursuit into her depths. "How long?"

He saw Emma wince.

"Three years…"

Hook understood months without making port, but years? He struggled with the thought of slowing down for her. For a solid two seconds. Emma had restarted her hips against his, only now he was buried to the hilt in her. Following her lead, he began his own movements inside her. Matching his thrusts to her rhythm. Her body bowed again, changing the angle of their connection. Her muscles now bearing down on him. Her hands slid around his neck, down to his shoulders where her fingernails dug into him again. Causing Hook to drive harder into her. A pleased moan came from her mouth. He wanted that mouth again. Hook leaned over her, careful not to put his full weight on her, reclaiming her lips. Kissing her with each thrust. His world was swirling. He could only see Emma. Could only smell her scent. Feel her mouth on his, her hands glide down his back and to his hips digging her nails there, feel her sweet body both under him and around him. He only heard her moans of wanton pleasure as he drove harder and harder into her. His hand went down to her clit and rubbed in circles. Deliriously proud that he swallowed her screams because of it. Hook couldn't stop the smile that came.

"You're bloody beautiful, Emma. My Swan…"

* * *

His Swan… Emma still heard no lies. Hook had picked up the pace when he wrought that scream from her. She should have been worried about being discovered, but with this pirate moving inside her, touching her, Emma really didn't care.

_ So close… _

"Emma… Emma darling, look at me." Emma hadn't realized she had turned her head away and closed her eyes. She brought them back to him. His unreal eyes holding her with him. "Darling… with me. Stay with me. Come with me. "

His thrusts were demanding her release. His cock sliding in and out of her at a fevered race. She could see Hook was holding back, waiting for her.

"Let me feel you come all around me, let me feel you milk me dry… Gods Emma…. let me feel you…" His words working like a spell, drawing out the orgasm from her body.

"Killian…. god… Killian I…" Emma felt the white hot burn of the climax shooting from her pussy, through her heart, and exploding behind her eyes. Where she watched the same explosion behind his eyes, as she felt the explosion deep inside her. Emma felt lips kissing her again. Slow, easy, Sunday kisses again. She felt something cool and metal slide behind her back and a hand cradle her head. Both lifted her from her rock, guiding her back into the water. Lips never leaving hers. Her legs dropped. It was a few more minutes before her brain fully registered that she was standing, kissing the pirate, in the water. It was Hook that broke the kiss.

"We need go get back Swan." His hand was holding her cheek. His face wasn't the mischievous playful one she always saw. He was looking at her with a kind and tender version of himself. Worry only sinking in around the edges.

"Yeah… we'll need a cover story as to why your pants are soaked. Unless you want David binding you to a tree…"

"I'll leave that to you Swan, for next time." She heard the playful tones, but she saw the hurt flash in the eyes she hadn't stopped staring at for the last twenty minutes. She'd have to make it up to him later.

"No worries love, I'll be convincing that I hadn't been up to any poor behavior. If…."

"If what?" Emma decided that Hook, in fact, never stopped.

"If you'll say my name again." The play he had brought to his eyes left, and the definition of sincere please had come through his face.

Emma smiled, kissed him again, the easy way he had been kissing her. "Please behave as your normal pirate self around my over protective parents, Killian."

Killian kissed Emma. Not a kiss she's had before. Possessive and screaming "_Mine!_" but gentle and asking to be possessed at the same time. She knew the name of it, but didn't want to admit it.

"I'll get out first. Come back to camp from another direction a little later." Emma moved away from him. Harder to do than she thought.

"As you wish." He defiantly needed to watch that movie with her later, after a certain Disney movie. Emma glided out of the water a second time. Finally got her clothes on. Took a last look at the pirate still in the water, giving her a head start. Made her way through the jungle back to camp.

"Love you too." Emma said them to herself, even a little surprised that they were there to begin with. She'd have to think on it later.

* * *

Killian watched his Swan walk away. "Love you too Swan."

* * *

_**So there's that... **_


End file.
